


尤加利与小甜橙

by kaon4885



Category: 5927 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaon4885/pseuds/kaon4885
Summary: 他们的首领是薛定谔的小猫，只不过他们没有人去打开那盒子。本该……是这样的。直到那个人在无意间打开了盒子，他们那由无数可能性与秘密叠加而成的小首领，终于坍缩成了唯一的模样。
Kudos: 22





	尤加利与小甜橙

云雀恭弥走进会议室的时候，蓝波已经摊在椅子上半梦半醒了。被折叶古旧的吱呀声吵醒，黑色卷发的少年人半睁开一只眼睛:“什么嘛，是你哦。”  
云雀恭弥环视了屋子一圈，那个总是迟到，故而刻意养成早来习惯的人并不坐在首座，与之相对应的，那座位的面前放着一件雨属性火焰的信物。  
“看来今天的会开不成了？”虽是问句，可那语气倒不像是在询问。清楚这一点的蓝波也并没有打算解答。  
他们心知肚明，巴吉尔的信物出现在这里的唯一原因。  
他们的首领，又一次迎来了他隐秘的发情期。

关于彭格列第十代首领的逸话有很多，其中最为神秘的，莫过于他的第二性别。即使与首领关系亲密如他的守护者们，也不能得知他的第二性别的一切。  
他是什么性别，何时发情，信息素怎样，都是一个谜。除了得他信赖的门外顾问，已被确认的β巴吉尔以外，旁人只能通过第十代首领突然神秘失踪的日子来推测他的发情期。  
然而那位十代首领的发情期却频繁的过于怪异，实在不能不令人生疑。或许这位年轻的小伙子其实只不过是个平凡的β，畏惧于自己不能统率他优秀的α守护者们，故而布下疑兵，扰乱他人的判断。  
这些流言当然不能使彭格列家族感到混乱。虽说当年尚且年轻气盛的狱寺隼人曾经抗议过自己为什么不能够得知关于十代目的第二性别的一切，用忠诚之岚的话来说，他应该是第一个也是唯一一个留在十代目身边照料他的人。但这一冲动的想法也被身体看似年幼的门外顾问叫醒了。  
“蠢纲的第二性别是家族的终极秘密，你们要记住了，不能让任何人，通过任何形式，利用蠢纲的第二性别来对他，对彭格列不利。”  
“而你们身为守护者，对蠢纲的关心，便是最大的破绽。”  
于是这么几年过去，这个秘密便如同荒野上的一棵老树，无论修哪条路都会默契地避开它，仿佛本该如此。  
他们没有人知道。  
他们没有人不想知道。  
他们没有人能够知道。  
他们的首领是薛定谔的小猫，只不过他们没有人去打开那盒子。  
本该……是这样的。  
直到那个人在无意间打开了盒子，他们那由无数可能性与秘密叠加而成的小首领，终于坍缩成了唯一的模样。

蝴蝶的翅膀微微扇动。  
山本武从父亲那里得到了一些吟酿，身在意大利多年的他为一解思乡之情，便热情地去邀请了同乡云雀恭弥来共饮。  
“真遗憾，比起酒，我近日来更喜欢饮茶。”被云雀婉拒的山本倒是不以为忤，好在路过的巴吉尔善解人意地走来解围：“听说笹川大人前天刚刚回来总部，不如我们……”  
山本武清楚这是巴吉尔善意的表达，于是道别了云雀便带着他去找笹川了平。  
蝴蝶飞走，风轻轻地被带起。  
盛情难却的巴吉尔被听见热闹就跑来的雷之守护者拦在宴会中。  
小小的宴会成为了一场热闹的庆功宴，连一向喜欢窝在数据室中潜心研究的入江正一等人都被糊里糊涂地带来赴宴。  
无数的风聚集在一起，形成了一阵急速的风。  
毫无征兆地迎来发情期的狱寺隼人摇摇摆摆地撞进了一间屋子，理智告诉他这间屋子是为十代目专供的阻断室，当十代目出现异常时，这里的门会被巴吉尔封闭，使他们的首领能够安稳度过他神秘的发情期。  
而今天这间房门并没有被封锁，若在平时狱寺出于对十代目的尊敬与忠诚，是绝对不会走入这扇门一步的。然而就在刚刚，不知是从哪里，一股强烈的蜜柑香如同海啸般扑面而来，瞬间将他击倒在地，空气中清新甜蜜又浓重的有些恐怖的Ω气息，使他不受控制地被迫迎来了发情。  
“可恶，究竟是谁，哪里来的Ω……竟敢。”人生中第一次，被Ω那强烈渴求的信息素引诱，导致自己竟不受控地陷入发情，这事实使白发碧眼的α深感痛恨。他竟被……竟被那样一个不知是谁的Ω给引诱……何等耻辱。  
而当他跌跌撞撞地绕过玄关时，面前的情景使他彻底失去的理智。  
年轻的棕发男子面色潮红，整个人歪在地毯上，勉勉强强地靠着柔软的沙发，沙发上花纹繁复的毯子此刻早已滑落，在青年痛苦难耐的扭动中卷到了他的身下，被青年身下正满溢的液体所浸湿。  
而青年身上的衣服，早已散乱在房间的不同地方。  
急速的风们相互共鸣，化作暴风。  
青年抬起头来，四目相对。  
狱寺隼人终于意识到此刻正在发情的Ω青年是谁。  
他窥探到了首领不为人知的秘密，并且还因此失去了自控力。  
他必须尽快离开才行，他想要靠近那个人，他不能继续待在这里，他想要和那个人结合，他不能，他想，他不能，他想。  
棕发青年混乱的意识被一股清澈的尤加利香气所覆盖，他费力地辨认出了面前灰绿色眼睛的人是谁。  
“狱寺君……”认出了来人以后，青年人仿佛是紧绷的神经瞬间松懈下来一般，向他伸出了手，“如果是狱寺君的话，可以哦。”  
除了狱寺君以外的人都不行……  
灰绿色的眼瞳里爆发出强烈的不可思议，又瞬间被失去理智的情欲所洗刷。  
尤加利与甜橙的香气迅速地融合到一起。  
怒涛无休的暴风将两人卷入，从此不可分离。

想要进入一个发情期的Ω并不是一件难事，对方不知道已经忍受着发情的折磨有多久了，泛着水光的洞口不受本人控制地张开又收缩，偶有半透明的液体在向外溢出，小首领被空虚和渴求所支配，残留着黏液的手指似乎昭示着它之前曾在什么地方工作过。  
狱寺隼人脱下衣服，以礼拜似的姿势跪在他一直从心底里深爱的人面前，又亵渎地打开他的双腿。  
忍耐的生痛的性器难耐地冲入期待已久的洞穴，软肉找到了等待许久的来访者，迅速地纠缠上去，不让它离开。这身体自发的热情是出乎狱寺的预料的，甚至令他差点缴械投降。而小首领显然不会因此满足，不待狱寺冷静下来，就已经无意识地扭动他的腰肢以追求更多快感。  
狱寺的身体贴近了小首领正发着热，渗着薄汗的身体，顺着小首领的动作将性器送入更深的对方，听着小首领难耐的呻吟，仔细地撑开小首领身体内部的褶皱，细细密密地亲吻小首领的眉眼。  
小首领蜜糖似的眼睛望着他，泛着潮红的汗津津的小脸上展露出笑容，他心爱的人正笨拙地拥抱他，凑上来亲吻他的脸。  
“狱寺……君……”  
这下糟糕了，在这样的场合下被所爱之人呼唤名字，他如何能够不想对这个人做更多过分的事情，心底里的私欲妄图支配他，叫嚣着想要看见这个人舒服到哭泣的表情。  
埋在身体里的性器突然被抽出，纲吉不由得讶异地睁了睁眼，然而下一秒狱寺就再次撞进最深处，纲吉隐约觉得自己的肚子深处都被顶得酸痛了，原来这就是情事的感觉，和他想象的完全不一样，狱寺的每一次抽插都是要把他彻底占有一般，令他恐慌又期待。  
纲吉的因慌张而无措的呼吸使他的脸颊泛着异样的潮红，他无意识地抓着狱寺的背，微长的指甲留下了浅浅抓痕。这种可爱的撒娇当然不会使他在情事中更加好受一些，“啊，”感觉埋在自己身体里的性器似乎有了一些变化，他的软肉好像被撑的更开一点，纲吉终于忍不住地从轻轻的呻吟转为叫出声来。  
沦陷于情欲中的狱寺显然不会放过这样一个好时机，在纲吉意识到自己发出多么羞耻的声音，准备闭紧嘴唇的那一刻，狱寺的拇指阻隔在他的唇齿之间，不允许他掩饰自己的声音。  
“啊……嗯，一……狱寺……咦！！”纲吉害羞地扭着头，想要逃离狱寺手指的控制，然而这微小的反抗在狱寺用力一顶的动作下宣告失败。被迫把自己最害羞的声音披露于暗恋之人的面前，耳闻着自己淫乱的叫声，这种羞耻感使他身体内部的软肉开始拼命地缩起。  
“嗯！”狱寺没料到纲吉会突然用力地夹住他，在强烈的刺激下一个没忍住便将温热的液体送进了纲吉的身体内部，α的精液极为有力地射向的Ω身体内部的某一点，激得纲吉整个人浑身一抖，整个人缩成一团埋进了狱寺的怀里，身体内部一股连纲吉也不清楚那是什么的液体喷涌而出。淋在α尽管释放过却没有丝毫疲软的性器上。  
没有给纲吉片刻休息的余暇，已经陷入对纲吉的情欲狂潮中的狱寺再一次开始了抽插，同刚刚毫无章法的乱撞不同，狱寺像是探寻着什么似的抽送着性器，直到……  
“咿……！”纲吉发出了一声异常的呻吟，那里，那是什么？？为什么被碰到那里会……  
“是这里吗，十代目。”狱寺看到身体软下来的小首领，知道那个地方终于被自己找到了。  
他的双手握住了纲吉的腰微微抬起，纲吉的脚软软地挂在他的肩上，承受着他一次又一次的冲撞，每一次狱寺都找准了那个他最敏感的地方撞去，纲吉彻底沦陷于这激烈的性事。在习惯了最初的酥麻与敏感处被针对的不适感后，Ω的本能唤起了他那根名为快感的神经，快感又再次诱发他Ω的本能，软肉吞吐着狱寺的性器，柔软地挽留着不让他离开，发出咕吱咕吱的色情水声。纲吉讨好似的凑上去亲吻狱寺，狱寺的舌头趁机探入纲吉的口中纠缠着他的舌，不懂得亲吻技巧的纲吉不过多一会儿便开始呼吸不畅，见狱寺没有放开他的意思便开始挣扎，狱寺显然已经并不会因为小首领的示弱而心软，舌尖扫过小首领口腔深处，引得纲吉整个人都脱力下来，双腿开的更大，狱寺得以深入更深的地方。见纲吉快窒息过去才放过了可怜可爱的小首领，两人嘴角间扯出一条细长的唾液。  
发情期Ω的身体极其敏感，只需要在狱寺冲进最深处的时候，稍微爱抚一下前端渗出的晶莹液体，就会看见小首领含着情欲的眼泪大颗大颗地从眼角滑落，混入身下的汗液中，濡湿整个空间。  
他的宝贝，他心尖上的人，在他的身下，因为与他的情事而如此狂乱。这叫他如何不疯魔。  
”啊……不，狱寺君……“纲吉的脖子仰起一个漂亮的弧度，像是溺水的人拼了命地试图呼吸一般，低低地呻吟着。“求求你……”  
“对不起了十代目。”狱寺低声说道，“恐怕我会对您做些粗暴的事情了。”话毕不待纲吉反应，便将纲吉的身体侧过去，将纲吉的一条腿高高抬起，跨坐在纲吉双腿之间，将纲吉柔软的身躯打开，以一个更容易深入的姿势重新撞入纲吉的身体。  
这姿势下纲吉的私密之处完全暴露于狱寺面前，他的性器进入的如此深，深到使纲吉几乎难以呼吸，只能失控地尖叫，谁会听见这迷乱的声音什么的，他已经无暇顾及，被α入侵的快感疯狂敲击着纲吉的大脑与心脏，他已经被干到软烂的下身更是不断叫嚣着还要更多，纲吉不清楚这些渴求的话语他有没有真的喊出声来。他只知道狱寺的性器越来越深，越来越用力，他感觉整个人被送上了天际，失控与窒息，痛苦又快乐。  
狱寺能清楚地感受到自己的每一次插入都使身下的小首领从内里的软肉到整个人都陷入一种快感的痉挛，Ω的蜜穴内软肉在不断向他开的更深，直到他撞到了那唯一一个阻碍。  
他意识到了那是什么，突破了那个，他就可以与自己的挚爱真正意义上的结合，成为永不分开的爱侣。  
纲吉也清楚此刻狱寺正在冲撞的东西是什么，他有气无力地说着，“狱寺君……我想，我想看着你的脸……”  
完全失去力气的身体被狱寺君翻了过来，纲吉泛着潮红的脸上满是已经不知主人是谁的液体，那双近乎空洞的蜜糖似的双眼费力地想要寻找一个身影。  
“标记我吧，狱寺君……”他露出从未现于人前的情色笑容，“让我成为……狱寺君的东西吧……”  
Ω身体最深处的小口正在被侵入，不是出于阿尔法的本能，而是出于白发碧眼的青年人永恒的爱。  
狱寺的每一次深入都使纲吉的身体里每一个器官每一个细胞都叫嚣着舒适与动摇，生殖腔的保护口被狱寺一下一下撞开，每一下都伴随着酸涩痛苦与快乐，纲吉并没有受虐倾向，但此刻狱寺带给他的痛苦却确实地成为他快感的源泉，使他的生殖腔口一点点为身上的α打开。  
狱寺的性器强硬地撞开的他最后的保护之门，冲入了纲吉的生殖腔，在里面迅速形成了一个结。形成结的性器并不愿意就这样顺利地标记他，仍旧在纲吉体内大闹一场，纲吉呜咽着承受着身上人的抽送，带着哭腔地呻吟出一些并无实际意义的词语。  
狱寺俯下身来拥抱纲吉，并且温柔地吻上了他的唇，将他的所有可怜可爱的呻吟全部吞入腹中。  
被暗恋之人亲吻的纲吉在那一瞬间缩紧了肠壁，他的α被刺激的将精液射入了他的生殖腔。

月光从树叶的缝隙中照入房屋，泽田纲吉眼皮微微一动，醒了过来。  
意识到身边有个人的他急速转身，不意间与那双一直望着他的碧眼对视了。  
狱寺隼人收获了一只熟透了的苹果。似乎还隐约冒着烟。  
“……”泽田纲吉低着头，不敢看面前的人，“狱寺君会不会很失望呢，你看彭格列家族的首领不仅是个Ω这种事……而且还对自己的守护者有这种心思……可是我……”  
“我爱您。”  
“但，但是，狱寺君这样真的可以吗？狱寺君说的爱，和这种我说的爱是……”  
“爱字或许在世间有着无数的意义，”狱寺隼人扶着泽田纲吉的脸，注视着小首领糖浆似的双眼，“但我爱您，适用于爱的一切定义。”

而这两个人满脸不好意思地接受黑着脸一边控制舆论一边发布婚礼邀请函的门外顾问的教育，则又是另外的故事了。


End file.
